When Apollo taught Artemis music
by Quicksilver1996
Summary: The time when Apollo realized that his sister, Artemis. Needed to know a bit of music, at least knows how to play the lyre. After few days of practicing their skill are put to test, the needed to play for a feast Zeus held. What'll happen?


**When Apollo taught Artemis music**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Greek Mythology and the characters. This story is fictional anything related to the real story is coincidental. And sorry if my lack knowledge of music is different from what stated by people filled with knowledge music. Since I am not very good with them (music)**

"Sister there's something bothering me lately," Apollo said timidly. "That you finally realized to stop dating my nymphs?" Artemis said with excitement.

"Sorry but no," he looked down "You see I am the of music too, I play musical instruments, I sing, I dance," he looked at Artemis, "But you, you never play musical instruments, you never sing, nor dance,"

Artemis raised her eye brows, "So, that was the thing that bothered you?" she said, Apollo nodded his head "Apollo, you know that I don't do music, I don't sing, nor dance," Artemis said "I am build for running, jumping, climbing trees, hunting, any physical activities. Never for music,"

"But sister! We're twins; we supposed to share the same gene! There must be something musical in your blood as there are in me," Apollo objected.

"We are twins Apollo, fraternal twins I must say," Artemis said "But even if we're twins, we can't have the same blood running in our veins, my blood is possibly filled with hunting only and yours filled with music, there's no _way_ I can learn music,"

Apollo fell to his throne "I guess you're right," he frowned "There's no _way _you can learn music," Artemis nodded her head "Yes, no way. No music for me," she smiled. "But…." Apollo smirked "If you can't learn music, then I can—"Artemis held her hand, a cue for Apollo to halt "No, I really hate when you smirked, any idea came to your head relating to me is a _no_, a _never,_ and a _no way_!"

"Do you even know what am I going to say?" Apollo smiled teasingly. Artemis blushed faintly, "Well—no, not exactly,"

"Then what I am about to say is—"

Leto laughed "Your brother," she said "He's very kind,"

"No he's not," Artemis frowned "He's just showing off what he can do and act as if he's older," Leto stroke Artemis' head, "But he offered himself to teach you," Leto said. "But I'm not good music, I can't play musical instruments, I can't sing, and I can't dance,"

"Why don't you try, you can't know what'll happen until you try," Leto said, Artemis nodded "I guess you made some point mother," Leto patted Artemis on her back, "That's my daughter, as a reward I'll comb your hair,"

Leto reached for her comb and gently combed Artemis' hair, "Look at your hair," Leto said "its light blonde, sheen, beautiful," Artemis blushed "Mother, the good parts of me came from you," Artemis said. Leto smiled warmly, "I know that," Leto said.

On Sunday, it was raining that afternoon and it was the day for Artemis' music lesson with Apollo. Apollo was standing in front of Artemis, he was holding his golden lyre "Good afternoon class," Apollo greeted "Today we're going to learn 'how to play this lyre'"

"Okay so each strings represent one note," Apollo said. Artemis knitted her eye brows, "What are the notes?" she asked. Apollo's eyes widened "You don't know notes in music?" simply Artemis shook her head "I don't know,"

He heaved a sigh, "Well let's start from the first," he said while pulled out a board made from marble, he took a chalk and wrote on the marble board. "So there are eight notes in one octave," Apollo said "And the notes are 'C,D,E,F,G,A,B & high C'"

Artemis stared at Apollo in puzzled, "We're not learning alphabets are we?" Artemis asked "Because that's not part of the deal,"

"How come the sister of the god of music doesn't know what notes are!" Apollo screeched "Do you now octave?" he asked Artemis, "Octave is a marine animal lives in the sea and have eight legs or hands,"

Apollo face palmed himself, "That's an _octopus_ what we're talking about is an _octave_," Apollo grimaced. Artemis forced a laugh "Heheh—at least I got the 'oct' right," Artemis laughed lightly. Apollo stared at her, "Now why don't we get serious for a moment," he said "Now do you know what notes in music are?"

Artemis shook her head, "Will you tell me?" she asked, Apollo nodded his head "About to, now let's make it easy 1=C=Do, 2=D=Re, 3=E=Mi, 4=F=Fa, 5=G=Sol, 6=A=La, 7=B=Si, and high 1= high 1= hog Do," Apollo explained "Each notes are getting higher if it goes up and if it goes down it gets lower,"

"So C is lower than D and on?" Artemis asked Apollo "Yes, but there are differences," he wrote on the board, "Octaves are nearly the same as notes, if it goes down all the notes are getting lower and if it goes up all the notes are getting higher," Apollo said. Artemis knitted her eye brows, "What do you mean by getting lower and higher?"

"Why what a good question that is," Apollo smiled brightly, "The simplest term is lower means deeper voice, and higher well it means higher voice," Artemis nodded her head, "I see, it's kind of interesting," she smiled. Apollo returned her smile, "It sure is," he said "Soprano is the highest singing voice while alto or baritone (for men) are the lower or lowest of the singing voice,"

"Women are usually more too soprano, because of their soft and soothing voice," Apollo explained "While men are usually more to alto but some of them can be soprano, because men's voices are deep and bass,"

"Then our voice scales are different from each other are we Apollo?" Artemis asked, "Well yes, but as the god music I can do both but personally I love to use baritone more than soprano,"

Artemis' face lit up, "Then mine will be soprano is it not?"

"I guess it is," Apollo clapped his hands together, "Now let's try to play the lyre," Apollo handed over one of his lyre to Artemis. They sat on the floor, "Now let's begin with C," Apollo said, he plucked the first string and the note C played on the air, "That's C," he smiled.

Artemis followed what Apollo told her to, music chanted on the air it flowed through the window, it made the birds sang along together with the muses the danced and sang, and the rain finally stopped.

After Artemis' one day session of music lesson with Apollo is over, Zeus threw a feast at Mount Olympus, he invited all the gods and goddesses from place to place, and he wanted for Apollo and Artemis to show their musical skills in front of everyone.

"Remember Artemis, keep calm think that everyone are rocks," Apollo reminded "Do not panic while you're on stage, focus on the songs you've learned , but the most important is DO NOT PANIC!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Apollo all along you are the one who's panicking," she said "Relax it's only among the gods and goddesses we know,"

Apollo heaved a sigh, "You're right sister," he looked at Artemis "Just relax,"

"Gods and goddesses, from all over Greece welcome to my feast," Zeus announced, "You are invited because of, my six full months without cheating to Hera," all the gods and goddesses clapped their hands, cheered came along, and another round of applauses. Hera came to Zeus and held his hand "I am proud of this god," she said "Even though he had cheated for many centuries, we never divorce because he always knows how to keep me by his side,"

Everyone fell silent, "What keeps me by his side is his charm," Hera said while a tear dropped from the corner of her eye.

Hera went back to her throne, "Now we have the twins of Olympus to add some energy to the feast," Zeus said loudly, "They are going to play their lyres, I present to you Phoebus Apollo and Artemis!"

The crowd goes wild; they cheered and clapped their hands. Apollo and Artemis stood in the center of the stage; they waved their hands for several times, and began playing the lyre. The room filled with magic, magic came from their fingers, their fingers ran on each string, plucked it and plucked another, and notes came out formed into tunes and tunes formed into music. When they were done the gods and goddesses gave their best cheer and applauses. "Thank you, thank you!" Apollo said waved both of his hands on the air.

"You were awesome sister!" Apollo said excitedly, "How come you played better than I am?" Artemis blushed, "Well I am your sister after all,"

Apollo elbowed Artemis teasingly, "Have you been practicing secretly, huh?"

Artemis shook her head, "Of course not," she smiled "The only time I played or touch this lyre is today and the day you taught me music,"

Apollo's jaw dropped, he can't believe it that his sister is a genius at music in one play. He started to think maybe she supposed to be the goddess of music or become his assistant, or maybe it's just a beginner's luck. Apollo sticks to the beginner's luck term. Since he doesn't like when someone compares his awesome and well trained music to Artemis' good and not trained enough music, because he doesn't like to lose.

**DISCLAIMER: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you love it. I don't usually ask for review but if you are willing to give a critique or complements are fine. I'll accept any form.**


End file.
